


Show Me Love

by Karumasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I Tried, I promise, M/M, also im so fucking hungry, but its cute, gonna be on my death bed complaining about being hungry, im not funny, im sorry, those are gonna be my last words i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karumasa/pseuds/Karumasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kuroo wants is Kenma's attention on him and not on his game. Was that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell do you make summaries damn it.  
> This was actually made for my English project that is due.... Let's not tell my teacher that I wrote this day before after throwing out my original idea and long as hell rough draft. (I was told to shorten it actually. Is this short enough? IS IT!?)  
> Anyway... Now that my assignment is graded I can post this..... uh..... thing.....

“Hey.”

The bed dipped under the extra weight.

“Heeeeeeeey.”

The blonde grunted in annoyance at the finger poking him, kicking at the offending limb.

“Come on.  Don’t ignore me.”

Incoherent grumbling was barely heard over the soft sound of music. Golden eyes narrowed at the screen between the owner’s hands. The sound of a body falling on the bed and following groan didn’t even make the boy twitch, fingers still pressing buttons relentlessly.

The feeling of constant shuffling made the blonde sigh, never letting up on the game even as he spoke. “What do you want, Kuroo?”

“Attention.”

“I’m busy.”

There was a huff as the squirming continued. “Come take a break then.”

“No.”

The ebony haired annoyance started whining. “Come take a break! You haven’t put that game down for hours. The black circles under your eyes are a dead giveaway.”

There’s no response.

“Kenma!”

Again, there’s no response.

“Don’t make me take drastic measures.”

Eyes never left the small device and fingers never stopped their rapid movements but there was a minute tensing of the blonde’s shoulders.

The black haired teen smirked wickedly. “I’m so bored.  Won’t you keep me company?”

Golden eyes glared at the other, not trusting the smirk or the other’s intentions, flickering back and forth between the game and the man beside him. Trying to shift away from the mop of black hair, Kenma froze as the other sat up with a sigh.

Kuroo shifted around the bed, propping up pillows against the headboard so he could lean up against them, seeing Kenma watch his actions carefully. Settled back against the pillows and comfortable, Kuroo watched as some of the tension left Kenma’s shoulders before he suddenly had a lap full of pudding haired teen. Chuckling softly Kuroo placed his chin on the shorter teen’s shoulder, arms wrapping around said teen’s waist. “I’ll give up for now. This is nice too.”

A hum was all the response Kuroo got, watching Kenma play with drowsy eyes. The sound of the game’s music and the tapping of buttons gently filled the silence; neither teen paid any attention to how much time had passed.

Kuroo rubbed his face into Kenma’s neck, softly, as his need for affection came back in his sleepy haze. Finding his way up, Kuroo buried his face in the two toned hair, purring at the smell of Kenma’s citrus shampoo. Rubbing his cheek against the soft hair, Kuroo let his eyes slip shut, silently dozing off on top of the other teen.

Allowing the bigger teen to use him as a pillow, Kenma continued playing his game, shifting occasionally when the other started to slip in his sleep.

Only after finishing the game did Kenma start to nudge and shake the ebony haired man.

Kuroo groaned, slowly cracking an eye open. “What time is it?”

Kenma stopped with the shaking, but continued with nudging the mass that was clinging to him. “I don’t know, but lay down. Your neck is going to be sore if you keep sleeping on me.”

Giving a lazy smirk, Kuroo moved down the bed until he was laying down. Bringing Kenma down with him, Kuroo situated both of them until they were on their sides facing each other. “I didn’t realize you were so worried about my well-being.”

“You’ll whine. I don’t want to hear it.”

Kuroo gasped in mock offense. “I can’t believe you would be so cold hearted, Kenma! And here I thought you were looking out for me.”

Kenma just curled closer to Kuroo’s chest, ignoring him once again.

The silence made Kuroo realize the lack of game music, his sleep laden brain working slower than normal. “Done playing your game already?”

“Beat it.”

Kuroo just nodded in acknowledgement, once again wrapping his arms around the pudding haired teen’s waist. “Does this mean your joining me in a nap?” Kuroo felt more than he heard the hum of agreement, missing the mumbled words that followed.

“Wait, I didn’t catch that.”

Kenma pulled his head back some with a grumble, speaking louder this time. “After we could go to that new café you mentioned last week.”

Kuroo’s brows furrowed in confusion. “New café? I don’t remem- Oh! Never mind, I remember. I heard they had really good apple pie so I thought you would enjoy it. Does this mean we get to go on a date?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows as he grinned in excitement.

“Yes, after a nap.”

“Yes, of course. After the nap. You look positively exhausted.”

Kenma pinched the teen in retaliation.

“Ok, ok. Done teasing. Nap time.”

Later, while at the café, Kuroo took note that Kenma hadn’t taken out some form of game. Not during the walk there or while they were waiting for their food. Kenma was even actively participating in the conversations Kuroo started.  “Did you forget your games? I haven’t seen a single one since we woke up.”

“No.”

“Oh.”

Kenma sighed, placing his fork down and looking away from his half eaten pie. “You said you wanted my attention.” A pink hue over took the golden eyed teen’s cheeks, voice barely audible, “Plus you’ve been stressed lately so I was hoping that this and the nap would help some.”

Blinking, Kuroo stared at the boy sitting across from him. As the words sunk in a large smile spread across the messy haired teen’s face, soft chuckles escaping his lips. “You’re so cute.” Admiration shined in his narrow eyes.

Kenma kicked the other man’s leg, golden eyes softening from their glare as they watched the other only laugh harder.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain hurts


End file.
